A conventional mosquito-killing lamp includes a fluorescent lamp having a net conducted with a high tension or high frequency current disposed around the fluorescent lamp for killing mosquitoes flying towards the lamp by electric shock caused on the net. Even the electric current may be designed to be low ampere, which is still dangerous and hazardous, especially for a kid or baby.
It is therefore expected to disclose a mosquito killing device for preventing an electrical shock accident.